Jt Machinima Fanfic
by ResanPyrice
Summary: For the JT Machinima fanfic challenge. Deadline: r. 24 2016
**(Christian Ames' house)**

 _-doo-doo do do doo DOOT doo-_

Super Mario Bros. starts up on Christian's NES. It was Wed. and he has a group stream in half an hour, but it's nice to relax from rap-writing and music making.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice his NES glitching out, as they often do.

"Crap." he says as he reaches to take the game out, but his cell phone suddenly rang in his pocket amid the silence of his living room and distracted him off. Taking his phone out, he saw it was a message from Ashley, and read it.

"Look out the window, dude." it said.

Turning to face his window, he saw John holding a piece of paper from his house, saying:

\- Hey Christian, can you do the stream? Ashley needs me to go to the store for milk. -

\- Also, phone broke :(. -

Christian reached for a pen and paper, and wrote:

\- Yeah sure -

Holding it up to the window, John ran out and went down the street.

Christian looked back at his TV screen, his TV was tuned to the local news.

"What the fuck?"

A siren sounded out from the TV, showing a news reporter in front of a factory, experiencing some kind of explosion.

"Citizens are recommended to stay inside from expo-"

The reporter was cut short as a ... zombie, bit her neck and the broadcast was cut short.

"Oh shit!"

He called Ashley, but she didn't pick up.

Putting his shoes on and grabbing his dog tags, he ran out to get John.

 **(At the store)**

"That'll be five ninety-nine"

John reached into his wallet when a zombie rushed in, spilled his change, and devoured the store keeper and his milk. John reached in his pocket and grabbed his pocket knife and stabbed the zombie in his back and flipped it towards him.

"Eugh, you fugly."

The zombie attempted to leap at him, but Pat held it down with one hand while he grabbed his phone but remember his phone broke. Why did he keep it on him?

"Damn it."

He grabbed the cash register and smashed the zombie's head before making a break for his apartment.

 **(On the road)**

 _"Gotta find John..."_

 _"Gotta find Christian..."_

 _-CRRAKKJVKAJKKCKTK-_

A pothole ripped open in front of John and Christian, but Christian jumped onto a window sill, held onto a window sill on an upper floor, and swung over to John.

"Call Ashley. Is she okay?" (John)

"She didn't pick up." (Christian)

"Let's go to her place." (John)

 _-BOOOOOOMM!-_

The pothole exploded, and a horde of zombies came pouring out from the sewers.

"Frag out!"

2 squadrons came in, blasting all the zombies down, when Christian's phone buzzed and he saw it was a text message from Ashley.

Message: "I'm at an evac centre at the mall let's get out NOW"

"Hey John, Ashley is at the mall and is evacuating."

Running towards the mall, they picked up a baseball bat and a claw hammer, bashing some heads in on the way.

 **(At the mall)**

"Please go in a single file line onto a chopper."

 _-CRACKKKTKTKKCCCKKDKK-_

Another pothole opened, and a 9 foot tall zombie picked up a chopper and through it away.

Skull arrived first and threw his hammer at the zombie, stunning it while Ashley picked up a Colt and blew its head open.

"We have one more chopper. LETS GET MOVING!" yelled a sergeant.

They ran to the chopper and jumped on. As the chopper was lifting off, a slime pool he size of a garbage truck broke the mall and devoured the 9 foot tall zombie and ripped the rotors off the chopper.

"JUMP!" yelled the sergeant.

The slime started gurgling and shaking.

"Find some stuff and shoot it out, FAST." whispered Ashley.

Christian grabbed a MA24, John found an M4A4 and an exoskeleton, and Ashley found a MAG-7 and an HE grenade. She turned around and saw John with an exosuit and Christian shooting the gelatinous abomination.

"I need a boost!" Ashley screamed.

John put his M4A4 on his back and Ashley ran, landed on John's open palm, and bounced up, pulling the pin before she stuffed the grenade into the slime's core. She did a front flip and shot the slime with her MAG-7.

"Get down!" Christian alerted.

 _-BLOOMSHELKLOECLLAELOSHCMM!-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-RIIIiiiiiinnnnnnnGGGgggggg...-_

Sergeant: "Lughplblblblb. WOOO!"

Christian: "Daaaaaamn." He was looking at the mess and remains of the slime.

John: "Where's Ashley."

Ashley: "Can we leave now?"

"Looks like there is a cloud coming towards us on the highway." said the sergeant.

"Wait. Waait, Waaaaaiiiiitt... It's a horde of zombies. Oh, and the slime ripped the last chopper in half." reported the sergeant. "Get equipped. I have 7 katanas, too. They say I'm crazy. Pshhh. Yeah right."

"You still are sir." A female voice rang out.

A brunet female soldier was help up a blond male soldier, and they had spare exosuits.

"I guess we should set up a barricade or something?" asked the male soldier.

Christian: "If I make it out of this, this would make a great rap."

Ashley: "What are we waiting for? For the zombies to come? Let's start building!"

The female soldier took out 2 SCAR-20s and the male soldier pulled out 2 UAR-45s while Christian, Ashley, John, set up a wall.

The sergeant was holding a pair of dog tags in his hands, and the dog tags started sending a message, far, far away.

"GET READY EVERYONE!" yelled the female soldier, "INTRODUCTIONS ARE FOR AFTER WE SURVIVE!" as she handed a SCAR to Ashley.

Ashley: "Let's destroy them."


End file.
